The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program for propagating online conversations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program for propagating frequent online social media conversations when a gap in the conversation is detected.
Online social networks have become the universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways. Online social networks enable sharing and processing of information between users. The most common mechanisms of sharing and processing information is a wall, activity stream, timeline and/or profile. These mechanisms enable one to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the online social networks. These streams of data are often delivered on a continuous basis, and therefore drive habits and expectations. For example, a user may follow a newspaper's social media feed, which puts out content every hour. The consuming user relies on this continuous data output to shape their impression of the day and stay engaged with his network. When these habitual, pattern-based conversations disappear, there may be a need to continue the conversation by the consumer or prompt the sender to continue the conversation by the consumer.